


I Saw You

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tiptoeing Around Feelings, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: JJ and Emily talk about dreams and nightmares.





	I Saw You

“So you already think I’m crazy, huh?” Emily asked, giving JJ a playful nudge.

They’d had family dinner, but Emily wasn’t flying back until the next morning. The rest of the crew had gone home, but JJ had opted to keep Emily company at the hotel. They were watching 80s Lifetime movies and eating ice cream when the plane conversation came up.

JJ smiled. “You put Cheez-Its on your hamburgers, Prentiss.”

“Okay, first of all, Morgan taught me that. Second of all, it’s delicious.”

“If you say so.”

“I’m just glad you’re not creeped out about the fact that I stress-dream about you from time to time,” Emily said with an embarrassed laugh.

“I mean, it makes us even, so....” JJ trailed off, realizing what she’d said.

Emily looked over at her, surprised. “Is this...is it something we need to not talk about?”

They knew what their relationship was - a series of unanswered “what ifs” and unspoken words. And they were careful, normally. But this time, Emily was curious as to what JJ was holding back.

It took JJ a minute to look back up at her. “Two years ago...when I was...before you found me. I passed out - not sure for how long, but I was out. I saw you. You came to me. I didn’t see the rest of the team, or even Will or Henry. I saw you.”

Emily tried to smile, but she knew it didn’t come through. She squeezed JJ’s hand and the two of them settled in to watch the rest of the movie. One day, the what ifs and unspoken words would build up and spill out. But for tonight, the two of them were okay with the silence.


End file.
